


Writing prompts august 2018 The DA Library

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cruciatus, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark!Hermione, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, HEA - Happily ever after, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Love, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Writing Prompt, dramione - Freeform, post mortem, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: On a facebook group of Harry Potter, a challenge was accepted.Every day, on the month of August 2018, one prompt will be submitted.I will write on my favourite ships, but I might explore others too.Some drabble might be related,  but mostly they won't.





	1. Day 1: Do you trust me

**Author's Note:**

> On August 1st, the prompt was: Do you trust me.
> 
> I chose to start with one of my favourite ships; Dramione

“Common Drake, it will be fun!”

“I don’t understand how **_THIS_** can be fun…”

“You’ll see, it is a lot like when you fly actually!”

They climbed the rest of the platform in comfortable silence. Draco’s hands were sweaty, his wife insisted he did this crazy thing and have trust in the muggle dispositive to keep him safe. He doubted it.

Once they were up, two men process to tie something called a harness around him and one around his beautiful wife. His harness got hook to a long rope, and he was prompted to get on the tiny space. He looked down, he didn’t want to do it. He wasn’t afraid of heights, he loved flying, but the idea of jumping from a 250 feet tower with nothing but an elastic rope to keep him alive wasn’t his idea of fun…

“Draco, look at me.”

Grey eyes met hazel ones.

“Hermione, if I die, know that I loved you since the yule ball in our fourth year!”

“Do you trust me, my love?”

“With all my life”

“Then nothing will happen, you will go down and up and by the end of this jump, you’ll kiss me, and you’ll be even happier because I’ll tell you a secret I have been holding for two months already!”

He looked into her eyes, trying to guess what the secret was, but he didn’t have enough time before the vixen push him down.

The sensation was stressing for the first quarter of a second, then it was exhilarating. He was free, he was falling in a lake, freely, only tied by some muggle harness. After what seemed like two or three more seconds of free falling, the rope tightened, and he went up and down again.

He laughed so much. Even being on a broom could not be this freeing. At some point, the muggle came with a small boat with Hermione onboard. She was smiling fondly. He smiled back and once he was in the embarkation, he kissed her.

“You push me, you little snake!”

She looked innocently at him and then she said:

“Now, now, it was the only way you would have jump. As I couldn’t jump myself, I wanted you to do it.”

“What do you mean you can’t do it?” That is when he picked something she said before pushing him. “It’s because of your secret isn’t?” When he saw her smile, he just knew it.

“We are expecting??” He kissed her once more, it couldn’t be a better 30th birthday than that. Or so he thought.


	2. Day 2: Is it my shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt of August 2nd: Is it my shirt.
> 
> As for the ship, you can guess it ;) but it isn't Dramione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to send kudos and especially to @ruthy for her comment! It means a lot to me!

She was lost, she knew she was not supposed to be in here, but she didn’t care. Not after all that happened. She rolled in the bed of the man she loved, trying to inhale as much perfume as she could. She would never see him again, how could she keep going, why would she?

 

She knew it was pitiful to think like that, but they have grown closer in the last year. Since she learned about her true identity. He helped her adjust to this reality. She never was what she has been raised to be. He helped her unlocked that memory, he also comforted her when her friends turned on her, he was there every time she needed to speak or just have a silent companion.

 

At first, it was for him a duty, but he grew to like their evening with her. They slowly became friends, then they grew attached to each other. Until at some point, there was no more you and I but only us. After a year, when they finally knew each other well enough to say the three terrifying words, he had been killed.

 

“Miss Granger, I assume you have a good reason to break your own rule”

 

She gasped at the sound of his voice. Was she dreaming? He couldn’t have survived, she checked herself for a pulse. She slowly turned around to see his face. He was there, he wasn’t a ghost, it was really him. She smiled, her eyes went wet immediately, she jumped down from the bed and threw herself into his arm.

 

“How is it possible? I saw you died! I saw you lose so much blood! Please, forgive for intruding in your chambers, but I thought I would never see you again!”

 

She sniffed and try to dry the tears that were still pouring out of her. His arms were around her hips. His prodigious nose was inhaling her shampoo, how could he not see how much it would disturb her… he should have told her of his plan! He was a stupid git to have worry her like that! He picked her up in his arms, so she could be in his lap when he told her all that had happened. That is when he realized something was out of place.

 

“Hermione, is it my shirt?”

 

Blushing lightly, the tears came back. She tried very hard to explain that she needed him, but she thought he was dead and she couldn’t think of anything else to get some shape of comfort other than his smell. Nobody would understand her, but she loved him.

 

“And, I love you too my precious. Hush, Hush now, let me tell you how I am still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> A friendly reminder that I am a French person, English is my second language. So please let me know if there are things I should change. I use Grammarly to help me, I hope it is not too bad.


	3. Day 3: Why I am not surprised it’s you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord isn't happy with Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the challenge: Why am I not surprised it is you?
> 
> No ship on this one

“Why I am not surprised it’s you, Severus?”

“I beg you pardon my Lord?”

“It is always you who protect Draco. This time, you protected his soul! I told you he was the one who was to kill Dumbledore! Not you, he!”

“I am sorry my Lord, but the kid didn’t have it in him. He was staring at the old manipulative fool. He was getting in his head. I wanted your orders to still be executed.”

The last word he heard before feeling the pain, was the name of the curse. He knew he would pay dearly for this, but it was better than have Draco’s soul on his mind. He threw his occlumency shield up, protecting himself from any intrusion while not able to control his mind and suffered the physical pain. He just hoped Draco wouldn’t have to suffer too much. 

When he regained consciousness he was in a bed, someone was forcing some potions down his throat. He automatically tries to gag, he didn’t know the potion and was being cautious. He was hated by his peers, death eaters and teachers after all. He couldn’t afford to get poison now, he still had things to do.

“Severus, it is ok, I am here to help.” 

He recognized the voice of his godson and fell back on the pillows, allowing the potion to take effect. Soon, soon he would be free, but he had some things he needed to take care before. With this thought, he went back to the peaceful place in his mind.


	4. Day 4: You weren’t supposed to laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance lessons for the Yule ball isn't what it appeared to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: You weren’t supposed to laugh
> 
> No official ship, although a good part of krum/hermione and a small hint at some Dramione

It was late in the Gryffindor tower, the golden trio was speaking of their dance lessons. Harry and Hermione were still laughing at Ron. He had to dance a very long dance partnered first with Professor McGonagall and then with Pansy Parkinson. 

“Mione,” The redhead said exasperatedly. “Why you too, I was counting on you, of everyone, I had hope, you among all our peers weren’t supposed to laugh.”

“Oh but you laughed a lot when I was paired with Malfoy, so why shouldn’t I?

And with that, the trio laughed even more. Draco had been a perfect gentleman while leading the waltz. He didn’t once try to make her fall nor step on her feet. If it wasn’t for the small comments, she would have placed him in the “awesome dancer” category. But once again, he tried to mock her. 

Oh, she got her revenge, and the face he made was priceless. She could still see it very perfectly in her mind.

Earlier that day

They were in the middle of the waltz, everything went great, too good to be true with her partner. He proved her right a moment later.

“So Granger, with your mane, I am guessing nobody would want to dance with you for Yule. I bet nobody invited you, not even the Weasel boy!”

“Think what you want, ferret, I know I’ll be there, and I bet your girlfriend will be jealous of me!”

He laughed.

“You can always dream, mudblood, but Daphnée will be very happy with me. So who asked you anyway?”

“One of the champion.”

“Potter doesn’t count as a champion.”

“Oh, no! I would not go with him, I prefer outsiders, that school doesn’t have much to offer as a dance partner.”

“Yeah, right as if Victor Krum would dance with you.”

It was at that moment that Victor came close, with a rose in his hand, asking her for the dance.

She laughed at Draco, his face torn by jealousy, shock and something she couldn’t identify. She left him gaping while she went away with her dance partner.


	5. Day 6: You deserved that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: You deserved that
> 
> A sweet little Dramione drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramione ;)

“Ouch, what was that for?” Asked Blaise while trying to smooth his hair after the slap he just received.

“It was for ogling my girlfriend.”

“Draco, how many time do I have to remind you that you aren’t even speaking to her, even less being her boyfriend.”

“Just watch me Zabini, I’ll make her mine before the yule ball.”

“Sure. Dream on!”

It was September 20th, and already Draco had his eyes on a girl. Yes, it was a very old crush, but until now, never had he acted on it. Well, it was pretty hard to act on it when your father was a bigot believing into the sacred twenty-eight. Now that his dad was in Azkaban, his mother was much more supportive of him, so he decided to try to seduce THE girl.

As October went by, he found himself getting friendly with the woman he obsessed about. He didn’t know what to do to make her feel inclined to more than friend thought. He had asked his godfather about it, but Severus just said to apologize and see where it lead. It did lead to friendship, but Yule was getting closer, admittedly he still had almost two complete months, but he wanted her so much.

On the first day of December, he was alone with her in the astronomy tower, when he kissed her for the first time. She responded to the kiss, deepening it, but then, all of a sudden, she slapped him on his right cheek, just before kissing him back.

“Granger? Why would you kiss me after slapping me? Actually, why would you slap me in the first place?”

“You deserved that, for all the trouble you gave me in the past seven years. But you showed remorses, so I was able to actually fall in love with the great man you are becoming.”

He kissed her again, and again and again that night.


	6. Day 6: What aren't you telling me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: What aren't you telling me?
> 
> Snamione all the way. Fluffy yet not smut.

“What aren’t you telling me, Hermione?”

“Quite a lot actually, Mas… Severus.”

“Why is that?”

Blushing, she found a way to look straight in the blackness of his eyes.

“Because I don’t think it will be well received.”

That got the best out of him. He was now very curious to know what she would want to say on her graduation night of her mastery but didn’t want to. She had been his apprentice for four years. Nothing had prepared him to have this know-it-all four more years than necessary, but she was a hard worker, she never stopped and she questioned a lot, which is good to learn. Her questions had become more pertinent over the years. She learned to gauge them, to ask the swiftly. 

She was now a woman, a master potioneer. She was probably the only one left to call a friend. But what didn’t she want to know?

“Would it be easier if I went and picked up the information myself in your head?”

“NO!!!”

He was taken aback by the urgencies of her response. She was now very much concentrated on the floor of the room.

“I’m… I’m sorry Severus, it’s just that… I really don’t know how to tell you that. Where is my Gryffindor courage when I need it?”

He cracked a smile at that. It was usually him that tell her that. “I wouldn’t know, but maybe, maybe I can provide some hints so you can be more Gryffindorish?”

She raised her eyes to met his. She saw something in his eyes, something he usually not permit anyone to see. She got closer to him. She stepped into his personal space. She embraced him, circling his waist, he was surprised, but he knew he wanted that for quite some time now. He closed his arms around her. She buried her face in his torso, he took her face, raising it and lowering his lips to meet hers. After a heartbeat or two, she kissed him back. Slowly at first, passionately at last. 

“You too?” was her only words.

“For a long time, Hermione.”


	7. Day 7: Is that... a glow stick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Is that... a glow stick?
> 
> Ship: Hermione with whoever you feel to ship her.

They were at the top of a mountain. There was a little snow, a lot of green smooth grass and a perfect size blanket on the middle of it. A picnic basket was waiting for them. They had spent the majority of the day climbing the mountain, it was almost time for the sunset.

 

It was a magnificent sunset. The sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them as pink as cotton-candy. Birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta. The mauve of the sky intensified and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

 

He took her in his arms, murmuring love words. That is when she saw the small glowing lights around them.

 

“Is that… glow sticks?” She was impressed that he would have thought to bring something so muggle.

 

“You wish my love, but no it is some fireflies, I just charmed to be brighter.”

 

She smiled at him. It was such a romantic thing to do. She knew he was capable of romance, she just never to what extent.

 

He leaned closer to her, their foreheads touching. Her very smell was flooding his senses. His lips brushed hers, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Her senses have been seduced, she could no longer think straight, but neither did he. “Hermione” he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. She smiled, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face. Slowly she kissed him again and the world fell away in the night, all that mattered was him and her.


	8. Day 8: What do you mean maybe? It was a yes or no question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of the challenge:
> 
> What do you mean maybe? It was a yes or no question!
> 
> Snamione.

She was sitting next to him. She discovered he was her father less than three months ago. With the discovery, she lost everything she had, but she gained everything she never thought she would want. She was now the Princess of Darkness. 

 

She had changed. She was now powerful, without mercy for her enemies. She wanted to be with her father and help him make the wizarding society worthy of them again. When she met him after all those years, she wasn’t so sure, but now, he was back to his most human form. His was back in Tom’s body form. 

 

Her cold eyes warmed when the dark-haired man entered their courtroom. His eyes went straight to hers. She gave him a small smile before she nodded to him. He bent his knee before the Dark Lord. 

 

“My Lord, you called for me?”

 

“Please, Severus, get up. Come closer.”

 

He did as he was bid. He wasn’t nervous, he was no longer a spy for the light. They rejected the one woman he came to love, they didn’t deserve either of them. He was on her side, nobody’s else. If she was to create an army to defeat her father and the light, he would blindly follow her. 

 

“I see your loyalty to my daughter. Will you marry her?”

 

“Daddy!” She was surprised, but she would have said yes a million times was he to offer for her.

 

“Maybe” Severus smirked at Hermione, she smirked back. 

 

“What do you mean maybe, Severus? It was a yes or no question!!!” Tom was not a patient man, but he knew his daughter would crucio him if he touched a hair of the potion master.

 

“I am sorry my Lord, but who am I to make that decision for your daughter?” The Dark Lord made a face, but Severus didn’t let him the time to say anything. He bent a knee again, but this time facing his princess. “If you will be my soft and sweet, I’ll be your strong and steady. You’ll be my glass of wine, I’ll be your shot of firewhiskey. You be my sunny day, I’ll be your starlight sky on the darkest of the night. Let all my happiness be your, all your sadness be mine. Let the whole world be yours, only you be mine. Hermione, princess, will you marry me?”

 

She ran down to him, she bent her knees and was kissing him faster than you can say yes. 

 

“So be it.” Her father gave him his blessings. They were to be wed in a fortnight.


	9. Day 9: Missed me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 prompts was: Missed me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little Ron bashing... sorry
> 
> Basically this chapter was supposed to be a Romione... but I failed, sorry.

“Mommy! Mommy you there!!! I missed you!” The little toddler approaches his mother as fast as he could. 

 

“You missed me? But I was gone only to put your sister to bed.”

 

“Yeah, but daddy didn’t want to read a story. You always want to!”

 

Hermione took a look at her lazy husband, he was seated on the couch, trying to make the telly work. His still had a hard time to grasp some basic muggle concept. She wasn’t happy with him right now. How could he not want to spend some quality, bonding time with his son! She looks at the small bundle that was his son and told him:

 

“Please, Remus, go brush your teeth, put on your pyjamas and choose a book. Mummy will be up with you in 5 minutes.”

 

“kay” replied the small boy, rushing to the upstairs bathroom.

 

“Seriously, Ronald, you lazy bastard what is your excuse to NOT read to our son? I can’t keep going on like that. I work all day while you just sit there trying to get the telly working. Then I come back, go pick the kids at your mom’s, clean up the house, make the dinner, get the kids ready to bed and all this while you don’t fucking move!!! I am going to tell you only this time, so look at me and listen very carefully.” She made sure to step in front of the image box before she continued. “I want you gone, I want you gone tomorrow before I leave for work. I already talked to your mom, she says your old room is still yours.”

 

To say that Ron was shocked was the understatement of the century. He tried to plead. “But Mione, we are meant to be.” But she wouldn’t budge. He was to sleep on the couch and to move out by tomorrow. She would raise their kids to be better than him. When he was done crying, yelling and even trying the guilt trip, she went up to their son and read his story. The toddler fell asleep way before the end of the story, but Hermione was okay with that. She needed some time for herself. 

 

She got up and went to watch over Emma, smiling at the little bundle. Their daughter looks just like her, but for her blue eyes. Maybe she would have Ron’s temper, but she would see in time. Luckily, Remus, even if in appearance was looking like his father, had a perfect mix of her curiosity and love for books and was quick on making a practical joke like his uncle. 

 

She wished one day she could find someone who would be filled her with happiness, but right now, she needed to ensure her kid's happiness and welfare.


	10. Day 10: I messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: I messed up
> 
> a little follow up from day 9

Drinking alone was never something to be proud of. But he was still there. He had been for the last month or so. He drank as much as he could. Firewhiskey, butterbeer, gillywater, anything he could, he drank it. He promised himself to never get back to The Burrow, yet every night of the last month, he did just that.

 

His life was filled with failure. He was a failure. He never was as smart as his brothers, nor as good at Quidditch as his sister. He wasn’t as successful as the twins, he even failed as a dad and husband. He threw the glass he just emptied in the wall. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Tonight was even worse than the other nights, he received the divorce papers that morning. She already had filled her part, he only had to sign the line. He could see his kid, with his mom’s presence. Hermione didn’t even trust him with his own kids!

 

“I messed up, I couldn’t do anything worst!” That is what he exclaimed before an owl dropped the daily prophet and he saw the headline.

 

**“The Gryffindor princess saw with the Slytherin prince. Royalty at its best!”**

 

He wouldn’t have believed it. Had it not been accompanied by a picture of them holding hand while watching three kids eating an ice cream.

 

So tonight, he was even more miserable than his usual. Tonight, his best friend had to pick him up, lock him in a sobering cell and watch him slowly getting from bad to worse.


	11. Day 11: Hey. I'm with you. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Hey. I'm with you. Always.
> 
> For this chapter, there isn't a love Relationship, but one of an adoptive father with a little witch. I hope you like it.

Severus Snape never thought he would be a good person, even less a good fatherly figure. Somehow, he didn’t have much a choice, as destiny had chosen him. Well, not really destiny, mostly it was Dumbledore, again.

 

In the following months after the Dark Lord defeat, in 1981, Albus has asked him to keep a baby girl bearing the terrible name of Hermione. The little girl was two, her parents had been kill and by some miracle, she was to be a student at Hogwarts. Severus tried to refuse, but once again the old lunatic convinced him that it was for the greater good.

 

Nobody ever believed he would be able to pull it off, and just for that, he did his very best. Even at her young age, he could see intelligence in her brown little eyes. So he did what he knew best, he thought her how to read, how to follow and adapt instruction. He loved her, he cherished her, he learned that a kid isn’t always a dunderhead.

 

Some nights, she would wake up crying. She had nightmares about the night her parents were killed. Those nights, she would climb into his bed and ask for some comfort. He would take her close to his heart, and tell her “Hey, I’m with you. Always. I’ll always be there for you Hermione.”

 

Tonight, the 5 years old needed comfort, so she went as usual, and he embraced her and told him is magic words. Somehow, she was able to touch him, it almost made him cry when for the first time she didn’t call him Severus, but “Thanks, daddy.” He knew right then, that somehow, he had done something right.


	12. Day 12: Let me help you with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Let me help you with that
> 
> A little bit of Blaise/Ginny and Drarry.

Moving was never an easy option. It was even harder when you were a book dragon (because seriously, "bookworm" is just not accurate enough). It was the hardest when it was after a break-up. 

 

When people grow up, sometimes, the person they share their life with doesn’t. Maybe they won’t even like the fact that you forgave your enemies, or you befriend them, They might even ask you to choose between them or the new friends. Well, let’s be honest, in order to ask your significant other to choose like that, you need to have the emotional range of a teaspoon. So, it was with a heavy heart that Hermione was moving out of their flat.

 

To be honest, she didn’t have many things, except for the ton of books. Even with a combination of weight and size reducers spells, there was still well over 50 boxes of book. Her ex and she decided that she would move when he wasn’t home. It was why you could find Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Theodore gathered to move the boxes.

 

“Here, let me help you with that,” said Blaise, “We wouldn’t want you to break your back. You know the doctor said you shouldn't be forcing, witch, you are 31 week pregnant!!”

 

“How sweet of you,”answered Ginny. 

 

“Look at them, they seem so happy. Are you sure you are okay with it Harry,” wondered Hermione for the 20th times this morning?

 

“Never been so sure, you know I swing for the other team anyway, took me long enough to figure it out.” He looked at the tall blond who was just passing them with a little blush creeping its way to his cheeks. 

 

She looked down. She was feeling way too much love in the air. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

Theo surprised her when he embraced her, “Don’t worry princess, you’ll find your soulmate at some point. The old one was just not enough for you.”

 

“Maybe, maybe you are right.” She looked at him with the tiniest smile, she felt hope for the first time in so long.


	13. Day 13: I just came to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: I just came to say goodbye
> 
> Be aware that this is a very sad 300 words drabble. 
> 
> Someone goes on a tombstone to say its final goodbye. There is not really a ship, althought it does seem like the characters were in love.

“I just came to say goodbye, my friend. That I have loved you means I always will, no matter the harsh words or the failings of the moment. I have tried to ice over your memory, to hate, anything to stop the pain of your loss. I have tried to tell myself you never meant that much, or that over time my heart left yours. The truth is that you are still in my soul, all those times you laughed, smiled, were irreverent and silly. I honestly don't know what kind of parting this is. Perhaps it is the beginning of new adventures. Perhaps we come back together after a time. I am both near and far. You are both forgiven and eternal. We are forever, yet finite within each span - each incarnation with only so many days to bask in the shared love. Perhaps we've had our run this time, maybe not.

 

“The pain I carry in my chest is inexplicable. Seeing you get away from me hurts a lot. Even though I want to hold you and keep you by my side for a longer time, it seems like you keep drifting farther and farther away from me. I didn't expect you to get out of my life someday. I'll never forget the moments you laughed with me, cried with me, helped me. Different from the others, I don't regret any of those memories. Thank you for everything. I hope you find your happiness out there.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath, looked at the moon before lowering her gaze to the tombstone. He was gone, he had been gone for the last three months, still, Hermione never had found the courage and the will in her to visit Fred’s tomb. She had loved him, she had lost him.


	14. Day 14: So, I found this waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: So, I found this waterfall
> 
> Fred makes a discovery, he brings his twin to see it.

“Georges! Come, I found this waterfall! It is beautiful”

 

“Really? What are you waiting for, let’s go!” 

 

At the age of ten, the twins were always so curious. Molly knew they would be more trouble when the went off to Hogwarts, but she tried to let them loose, they still always come back for some food. 

 

The twins were running, they crossed too many different paths that Georges was wondering if Fred wasn’t playing him.

 

Wide, narrow, winding, dirt, rocky, gravelled, sandy, dwindled to a thread of sand, crisscrossed with tree roots, interlacing roots, winding, twisting, paved, diverging, towpath, stepping stones, rutted, puddles, woodland, weedy, cracked, suddenly stopping, disappearing, narrowing, broadening, rocky, steep, gently undulating, leading through dank graffitied passageway.

 

Suddenly, they stopped, they were there. 

 

It was a waterfall of glacier meltwater and it tumbled into the blue river below. The water tumbled down the hillside in a series of mini-waterfalls. The water tinkled in a laughing sort of way and the children imagined that this was the sort of places faeries might live. The rocks were slippery as they crossed the stream, as they walked on that music, that of the woods became ever quieter until they could hear it no more. Their hair clung to their heads and around their faces, but no matter how wet they became, it could not dampen their spirits. 

 

One look, it was all it took for them to know that this would be their secret place for the rest of their lives. They would come here to share secrets, ideas, memories, happiness and tears. It was now theirs.


	15. Day 15: Let's blow this joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Let's blow this joint
> 
> No ship, but marijuana is mentionned and use!

Time flowed like cement. He checked his cell for the time. A minute had passed since he last checked an hour ago, or so it seemed. Sitting there with nothing to stare at but a wall with chipped cream paint was excruciatingly dull and there was no telling when he would be called. It was so pointless too. He began to drift into an unpleasant daydream or was it a paranoid fantasy? So hard to tell and he didn't care. It helped to pass the time and he wasn't one for entertaining himself with optimism. Better to be prepared.

_ Let’s blow this joint! _

He got up from the bench in the park and took the direction of his flat, at least there was some marijuana left there.

The house feels emptier than a crypt. He can't just sit here watching the walls, no matter how prettily he has painted them. He needs to see real people, talk and laugh, he needed to see her really. He has to hear her stories and jokes. She gives him the energy to keep going on in his life.

He took his cell phone and threw it away. If she wanted to speak with him, she would have called! He took some marijuana, roll it in a small joint and lit it. Already he could feel his need for her diminish, his anguish dimmed in the back of his mind.

_ “knock, knock” _

“Fuck”

He rose and went to the door. It was her, she was standing on the other side of the door. What should he do? She didn’t like it when he smoked, but he waited so long for her to call… He was lonely. At least he didn’t go out?

“Theo, I know you are in there, come on, open up!”


	16. Day 16: Nice to see you made it back in one piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Nice to see you made it back in one piece
> 
> a little Harry/Ginny today. 
> 
> What happen when Hermione gets some books to the Redhead?

  
“Hey GIn, I brought you the books I told you about,” Hermione told her friend while giving her a series of three books. “If you like those, I will be able to get you some more, a few different authors wrote that style.” She wink and the went back in the Floo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gin?”

  
“Yes, Love?”

  
“Wow, you actually answered. Nice to see you made it back in one piece!”

  
“What do you mean Harry?, I’ve been on that couch all along.” A small blush was creeping on her cheek, it was just so cute.

  
“Yeah, for four days straights. I barely got you to feed yourself. You wouldn’t answer and I am not even sure you went to the bathroom more than one time a day!”

  
The look of surprise on Ginny’s face, was causing him anxiety, how could she surprised at her own action?

  
“Don’t be silly Harry, I could not have been reading for four days straight! The books were good, but not _that_ good.”

  
“Well love, you need to shower, cause we are expected to attend the baby shower for Fleur in half an hour and you stink. I don’t know how you got those book, nor what they are about, but you really lost it. You were worse than Hermione at Hogwarts!”

  
Ginny ran straight to the shower, trying to be as quick as she could. While she was out of the living room, Harry picked up one of the books. “What the hell?” The title was weird, 50 shades of Grey, he didn’t know colours could attract his girl like that. It hit him when he read the back of the book; it was _that_ kind of books? Why? When Gin got back in the room, Harry was as red as her hair, from the top of his head to his toes.

  
“Let’s go, dear. When we get back, I’ll tell you all about it.”


	17. Day 17: You need to wake up. I can't do that without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: You need to wake up. I can't do that without you.
> 
> Severus goes to the Potter's house, the crime was commited mere hours before.

When at last he arrived, the house was a grey blur, partially because of the rain, probably because of the tears. It was large, certainly, almost intimidatingly so. On climbing out it took a more detailed form, natural grey stone with all the hues mother nature can provide. The paintwork on the trim was brilliant white, flawless and the path wound to a double oak front door in loose pea shingle. The windows weren't the large ones that are so fashionable now, but more the size she used to see in old country cottages, and like them they were mullioned.

 

He looked terrified to get in, but once he passed the threshold, he knew where to go, he never was there before, but his instinct never misses.

 

He held her body with pain in his features. A face she had learned to despise, hate, and fear brought her comfort. She didn't fear him anymore, she couldn’t. He caused no pain, beyond what life provides. He kneels by her, asking her for forgiveness again and again.

 

“Please, Lily, you need to wake up. I can’t do that without you, I can’t live in a world where you are not.”

 

Tears fell on her face, tears that she couldn’t feel. He never will be able to see her beauty again for she was dead, he knew it, but he couldn’t process it. Severus Snape cried. He cried for so long and so hard, that he never was able to cry after that.


	18. Day 18: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Mostly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Mostly.
> 
> I know it is short, and that the end is open. Maybe I'll come back to it at some point, but for now it is what my inspiration told me.
> 
> No ship.

As a child I used to wake in the night and wish for the sun. The darkness worried me, my imagination supplied many beasts with fantastical jaws to lurk beyond the range of my vision. But now I embrace it. The night provides cover from the flesh and blood monsters of the day. I am not a pure at heart either, I am one of them, a monster. By embracing the darkness, I became one of the worst kind. As I am one of the few that has no problem to do night patrols, I do them. Lurking in the corridors after curfew was boring, but it let me time to think and also, I have insomnia problem, but that is for another story.

“Come on, Hermione!” 

Already I was on my way to the voice, I would finally be able to catch them. 

“Trust me, I need my concentration! I know what I’m doing… Mostly anyway”

That was an interesting conversation. I slowed down and listen, I was curious about the intent.

“What do you mean mostly? We need to…”

“I know what we need to do. It’s just that my knowledge is still theoretical… I’ve read everything I could find, but still...”

I was almost surprised, Miss Granger who wasn’t so sure of herself? That was a first. When I looked around the corner, I saw only the know-it-all, her two friends where nowhere around her. I will myself to stay silent, wanting to know what they were doing in the dungeons at that time.


	19. Day 19: It's just your imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: It's just your imagination
> 
> No ship.

**Two days after their mansion had been burn. Hermione clung to her father. In front of them, men and women were kneeling. The young girl just turned 2 the day before, but they hadn’t had time to celebrate yet. A woman was carrying a baby, just a few months old. His hair was blond, almost white, he was making some baby noise, Hermione lifted her nose, she was so much better than that. She was now able to say some longer sentences, she was smarter than any two years old in the wizarding world.**

**When the baby started crying, the mother trembled. Tom looked at her and with an almost comforting tone said: “Narcissa, please bring Draco closer.” She nervously did as she was told. Hermione moved to the left knee of her father, he motioned for Mrs. Malfoy to give him the still crying baby, he really was in a fit.**

**Hermione was tired to hear him cry, so she waved her hand. The Malfoys were scared, even more, when it was the young girl who was doing magic, she was not known for her patience, but for her temper. They needed not to fear, as their Lord’s daughter only had transfigured a small piece of paper into a green rattle. Immediately the boy looked at her with curiosity. He giggled and she smiled. She then looked with a beaming smile at the assembly, in the back, a brooding young man stood. He was looking at her with his deep black eyes. She knew he would always protect her, even then.**

* * *

 

She woke up startle.  _ Oh! Come on Hermione, it’s just your imagination! _

She got up and went to the kitchen to get a water glasses, that is when she saw the two men she had dream about, looking at her with big eyes. She looked down at what she was wearing, ran out and close the bedroom door while trying not to blush.


	20. Day 20: This tastes horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: This tastes horrible
> 
> No real ship

"What is hunger?" asked the passer-by, tapping my sign with his shoe, dragonhide so shiny I had to look away or else see what I had become. There was a time I was beautiful and loved, young and whole, not anymore the war tend to do that to people. With the rattle of my inhale he took a step backward. I raised my eyes to meet his magazine perfect face.

 

"Hunger is having to fight hard to hold onto every good thing you ever were, or the pain and emptiness will walk you into a morbid quagmire of despair and darkness. The same is true for the body and the soul." He blinked and made a small smile as if I'd spoken in foreign tongue, tossing the meanest of coin onto the damp concrete before escaping to the warmth of a taxpayer-only coffee bar.

 

Being hungry is so normal since the changes. An adequate diet is a luxury for the rich. Our stomachs stay empty from sun up until sundown when we gather to share what we've found. The only rule is you don't ask where anything came from. If nobody knows, nobody can tell.

* * *

  
“This tasted horrible,” exclaimed Ron.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t find anything else today,” I answered looking at the stale, mouldy bread. Still, I bite in and almost gag on it. It does taste awful. Maybe tomorrow will be better? Maybe I could find so fruits or veggies that people throw away because of a scratch on it?


	21. Day 21: This, this is why we don't listen to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: This, this is why we don't listen to you.
> 
> Ron bashing... kind of. Sorry not sorry.

His temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. She knew she should just stay quiet and wait for the storm to abate, but she couldn't help sparring with him. Like trained boxers they circled one another, the kid gloves were off, it was fighting time. She traded slur for slur, insult for insult, dig for dig. When his temper blew hot and he started thumping the counter with his fist she knew she'd won. He'd never slugged her yet but she knew she'd pushed him harder than was wise. Still, she added:

“This, this is why we don’t listen to you! You always fucked things up! I want you out of here, you have ten minutes.”

“But, Mione, please no! I didn’t mean any of it.”

She picked up her son, Scorpius Malfoy, and glared at her Fiancé.

“I gave you a chance Ron, but you still hate this little boy even though he did nothing! His father died as a hero, he saved Harry and I, yet, you still treat my son, the son I had with this man, like he was nothing! I told you we were a package deal, if you couldn’t accept it, you shouldn’t have said anything, now out!”

She went with her son in his bedroom. Scorpius hugged his mother hard, he knew that bringing his dad in the talking was never smart, even less if it was because of him. His mom always told him how much he would be proud of him, be he never was able to meet him.


	22. Day 22: Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Wanna bet?
> 
> #sad story

“You can’t do it!”

“Yes I can and I will!” THe bushy-brown hair woman answered.

“Wanna bet?” Answered the blonde woman sharing the dorm with her.

“5 Galleons,” Hermione held out her hand, Lavender took it and shaked it.

\---------

I told her not to do it, but she didn’t listen. She did it anyway. Against my own will. Mountains upon mountains of pressure threatened to rip the pit of her stomach, to rip open the disgusting truth. She typed these sickly words on the keys and cried as the depressing piano music drifted across the room. Her very presence exemplified the epitome of shame. Her moral compass had once again lead her heart to the depth of darkness. She sank deeper and deeper in the infinite darkness. She longed for hope that perched in the soul and sang the tune without words. But she was sure that this was worse than chilling lands Emily encountered.     

A sliver of light flickered and she eagerly reached out to capture what once was lost but found that it slipped through fingers like sand being sifted in a sieve. A sharp, broken sob pierced the air as she screamed and clawed her body until it bled. Her mind could no longer find solace in isolation. Her hands feebly reached out, yearning for human warmth. But it was useless. She was alone once again. She closed her eyes and heaved her last thought as the darkness consumed her.

She really thought she could do it, but she failed. Now she missed her parent and never could have them again.


	23. Day 23: We were suppose to leave 10 minutes ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: We were suppose to leave 10 minutes ago
> 
> next generation of wizard (kind of)

I guess most mothers give a hugs to their daughter when they cry and say something that would be enough to stop those tears from falling. My mother does that too, but her words don't stop my tears because they console me, but because they are cold enough to freeze the wet tracks on my face. She's not a great mother, but I still don't find any reason to hate her. She might say that she hates me, and she might never be there when I need her, but that's just her. It's not so easy to change who you are, but I know she is trying - everyday getting better at being a mother. So I've accepted her the way she is because I know she loves me and one day she'll admit it. On that day she might become the best mother, though I won't say she is the worst right now.

“We were suppose to leave 10 minutes ago, what are you doing, Cassiopeia Malfoy?”

“Coming, sorry I had to change my shoes, they were not fitting at all.”

“Let’s go, or your dad will be pissed.” 

The blonde man was waiting for them in front of the manor, with her brother Scorpius. They weren’t pissed at all, they were talking about Quidditch. If I knew better I would not start to argue about how I was gonna beat Scorpius when I was at Hogwarts, but I wanted to have fun, so I did argue. It always made me laugh.


	24. Day 24: The paint's supposed to go where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: The paint's supposed to go where?
> 
> Dramione

“Lover come close. Run your hands up my bare arms, not fast but slow. Send the electricity I need to jump start my heart. Let your hands cover my skin with soft lips following. To be in your arms is love, safety, and passion too. It is how you bring me back to life, revive what was lost, restore what was shattered. We are born to be loved, to be cherished for who we are, unconditionally. So though your words are precious, your laughter a remedy, it is the feel of your body that heals. Or perhaps it is all of them combined, perhaps they are more than their sum. Either way, lover, come close.”

“I want to do just that, Love, but the paint’s supposed to go where,” Draco inquiered?

“On us, it is body painting.” She smiled at him, she knew she would have to explain, but she wanted to have him closer.

“That is insane, why would we put paint on our bodies?”

“Because, we will make a canva of our love, look, body painting is a form of body art. Unlike tattoo and other forms of body art, body painting is temporary, painted onto the human skin, and can last several hours. So we put it on our bodies, than make love on that big canva right here. It’ll be fun and we could mess with our guess but not telling them or telling them what it is.”

She knew she had convinced him as soon as she saw his smile, she got a tube of paint and put some of it on the canva as well as on her.


	25. Day 25: Wait, we were supposed to bring presents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Wait, we were supposed to bring presents?
> 
> Snamione

It was an owl that belonged in the paintings of a children's book. Its ear-like tufts were reminiscent of a teddy bear, yet it stared with yellow eyes befitting a witch's cat. His plumage was a mottled grey-brown, as as such he was almost blending into the gathering gloom of nightfall.

The loud noise woke her. Immediately she went to her window and let the owl in. An impressive invitation fell in her hands. A wedding to attend, one more. This was mentioned it was a muggle one, as the family of the bride didn’t know of their world. 

The week passed and Hermione found her gown. It was time for her to get ready.

She wore a green and silver gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe. She walked as lightly as an acrobat. A puff of wind swept through her brown hair before it slipped into the woods to rustle leaves.

Just before getting in the church, where the ceremony would be, she felt her lover got there.

“You look lovely, as always my beautiful wife.”

“You look good too, Severus. Here, it is the card that goes with the gift, you just have to sign it.”

“Wait, we were supposed to bring presents?”

“I thought you might not know, but it is tradition in the muggle world, so I grab one.” She kissed him on the cheek and put her arm in his.


	26. Day 26: It's your fault he's dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: It's your fault he's dead
> 
> !DarkHermione3

She looked up, she saw the duel between her dad and Harry, she was scared. Nobody would touch her at the moment, Tom had put her in a mysterious golden bubble, to protect her. It was impenetrable, but it also meant that she couldn’t help. 

Harry, the bastard, didn’t understand, her father had changed! She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her first meeting with the Dark Lord just before the summer was out. When she opened them back, she saw her dad down. He was dead. 

“No! No! No! It can’t be why? Why would you kill a man Harry! She was crying, but angryness closely followed. Without even thinking, the protective bubble was no more. Enraged, she thought a nasty curse, any would do. Then it hit her.

She looked at him, smiled and silently he received her spell full force. She never wanted to hurt him before, but he killed all the important men in her life.

“It’s your fault he’s dead, you killed Draco, you killed Severus and now you killed my dad, I hope you will suffer, I loved them all!”

Everything they had is what she had made and they squandered it like ill-raised children. That's when her anger came, unleashed without thought of consequence. Even those that didn't earn this wrath today earned it at some point. Every one of them took what she made without thanks or even a backwards glance for they rejection of me for something I couldn’t control. I reduce them to human rubble with my words, all of them shocked.

The blood flowed thickly from Harry’s body. In the bright light of summer it was indecently red, as red as any flower in bloom, but for Hermione that moment would be forever grey. For even as she watched in horror she saw their gravestones, granite and cold.


	27. Day 27: Have you lost your damn mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Have you lost your damn mind?
> 
> Snamione

“Have you lost your damn mind?” She looked down at the flowers she was given. She couldn’t process the fact that this wizard had decided that he wanted her to be at his arms at the Yule.

“If falling in love with the most beautiful witch is losing my mind, then yes, I did. I love you like you're the last of my kind. It is as if you speak the same language as I, yet no other is able. To be around you is like finally not being alone - as if all my life I've been isolated, in a windowless room, in a doorless room... and then suddenly you walk in as if strolling over a summer meadow. How is that you are so much more than sunshine? How is it you breathe life when no other can?” 

He had tousled dark black hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep black, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features moulded from granite. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usual smirk had drawn into a hard line across his face. His strong hands, slightly rough from working, held twelve pink roses as he stared deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but blush. His smile etched its way back into his face. His voice was deep, with a serious tone.

The only answer she could do was to reach out and kiss his lips because she had never hope that her feelings would ever be reciprocated.


	28. Day 28: I don't know what to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: I don't know what to do.
> 
> Snamione

In the end, it isn't dying that scares me but pain. If I don't wake up in the morning I will know nothing of it. My affairs are in order, my husband and children are as provided for as they are ever going to be. I have an army of friends committed to raising them like besotted aunts and uncles. I grieved for the loss of life I should have had with them months ago, I cried until my eyes ran dry and my chest heaved violently. I'm not over it. I never will be. I wanted to see my daughter grow to be a woman and my son to be a man as good as his father. But that isn't my lot and I have accepted that the Universe has called me home before I was ready to come. I have stopped asking “Why me?” I have stopped raging at any god that could exist. Severus and the medi-wizard worked as fast as they could, I know. It just wasn't fast enough for me. So now just let me kiss the beloved people who have graced my life and die. 

“I don’t know what to do more,” he tried everything, I knew. 

“Severus, my love, it is okay, I am sick, we have extended my life for so long, but now, nothing more is to be done. It’s going to be okay, the kids will be there for you and you for them.” A lonely tear went down my cheek. But it was nothing compared to the tears he was crying. It broke my heart to know that once again he was the one suffering. 

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. I would be able to leave all the pain behind. I closed my eyes, I could die happily now. My fragile, human heart beat one last time.


	29. Day 29: Where did all these puppies come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Where did all these puppies come from?
> 
> No ship, but cute little story.

The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls (Slytherins). Opposite them, the cliquey jocks (alway Slytherins), and between them, the parade of the choir with their frog (mostly Hufflepuff). There were the astronomy kids (lots of Ravenclaw) who never did anything but look at the sky - be it the real one or the one in the great hall - and the fighters (Gryffindors) ransacking down the halls. And then there was me, not that I fit into any of those groups. 

 

This evening, however, something was off. Everyone was looking in the same direction, trying to get a good look outside of the hall, where we could hear thumping. All of a sudden, Filch was in the door yelling about puppies in the castle. No more than five seconds after, he was pushed by puppies, but something like thousand of puppies. They were everywhere. 

 

It made me feel happy, I laughed all I could. One of the puppies came to me after a while, he was so beautiful. It was one of the quietest and most peaceful dogs I have ever seen. I never met a dog who seemed more contented— easier in its mind. He sat at my feet, refusing to look anywhere else. 

 

“Where did all these puppies come from,” asked Lavender?

 

“I don’t know, but I got a new companion,” I exclaimed getting up and leaving for the library to research more about him.


	30. Day 30: Just once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Just once
> 
> Pansy and Blaise argue

White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. Her face was red with suppressed rage, and when Blaise set a finger on her shoulder, she swung around and snapped.

 

“You will listen very carefully because I’m gonna say it just once. I am tired of you, I am not interested in your “Italian” charms, nor any other charms you think you have. I am not in love with you, never was, never will. You know why I slept with you? Because I was hoping you would leave me the hell alone! So stop running to me like a desperate puppy and go see somewhere else!”

Words flew from her mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. She knew instantly from the look in his eyes that they'd hit their mark. She didn’t want to hurt him like that, but she did try every other way she could think of, maybe it was for the best, she was turning to leave when he spoke next.

“Pansy, I loved you. How can you be so cold?" Blaise kept his eyes steady, resting on her face like they were home, but just briefly, the sorrow already building.

Pansy stayed rooted to the spot, the breeze moving her hair softly away from the cheekbones that had become so much more prominent over the previous weeks. Her features buckled just slightly the only betrayal of her real feelings.


	31. Day 31: Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed
> 
> Funny Draco/Severus interaction (no ship)
> 
> a hint of a snamione

The nightmare was always the same. Paralyzed, naked, cold. The masked man would come closer with his wand, making sweeping movements to a music only he could hear. He would be closer, then further away and then closer again.

 

I woke up, screaming once again. I tried to calm my ragged breathing, but before I could do it, there was a noise and sudden movement at my side. When I couldn’t see, I murmured a “Lumos” and within three seconds a “Nox”.

 

“Is there a good reason why you’re naked in MY bed, Draco?”

 

“It isn’t for the reasons you might think Severus, but you scared the hell out of me. You were having that nightmare again?”

 

“Yes, now that this is cleared up, would you please go back to your room? I would like some privacy.”

 

Swiftly, my godson disappear. As quickly, I heard someone else scrambling at my door.

 

“Draco, I am fine, go away!”

 

The steps were quieter, shorter and more feminine. Once more, my beddings were disturbed.

 

“I keep having nightmares too, do you mind if I stay a while?”

 

I took a deep breath, not wanting to reject the girl.

 

“Are you clothed?” I didn’t want to have trouble, she was maybe of age, but she was the daughter of my Lord.

 

“Fully, I wouldn’t go out of my room with less than a nightgown.” I could feel her eyes on me. She really needed it.

 

“Then, you may stay,” I wasn’t going to get any more sleep. It wouldn’t be possible, after all, I needed to be careful, my feelings were growing toward her, but I couldn’t act on it.

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled already half asleep. She barely made it under the covers before her breathing slowed. I look at my roof when suddenly, I felt her head move to my shoulder. I knew it would be a really long night.

 

The morning came faster than I thought. I woke up feeling warm, I could sense a presence in my bed. It took me a minute to figure out what happened. I hadn’t slept that good in a long time. I heard a click, opened my eyes and furiously went for my wands.

 

“Draco! You’ll give me this camera immediately!” Before I let him even think about it, I Accio-ed it, but the picture was already printed. I looked at it and I yearned for it to be mine for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who took the time to read this challenge. I hope you liked some of the stories. If there is one you wish me to make longer, let me know, I might consider it.
> 
> Thank you to Sinnah and Emily for the challenge, it was super fun to do!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please be aware that I am a French person, English is my second language. Also, I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time. Since twilight really. Same penname, but on ffn. So please let me know if there are things I should change. I use Grammarly to help me, I hope it is not too bad.


End file.
